


Opening Doors

by LizzietotheT



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Merthur - Freeform, Modern AU, Office AU, Office Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-02 10:31:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzietotheT/pseuds/LizzietotheT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Office AU set nearing Christmas.  Merlin is a University graduate and after looking for the perfect job, he's found one at Kings Consolidated but the boss is a little more than he bargained before, mainly because of his beautiful blue eyes and stupid grin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opening Doors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WaitingForArthur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaitingForArthur/gifts).



Merlin was sitting in the foyer, leaning forward, elbows on his knees and his head in his hands.  He was muttering quietly, practicing the answers to the inevitable questions.  The room was bright and sparsely furnished; just a few chairs, a coffee table and the main information desk which sat the receptionist that kindly showed Merlin in.  There were only two people in the room; Merlin and a girl, a very pretty blonde girl. Every time Merlin caught her eye accidently, she smiled with her rose red lips.  She was obviously here for the job too; she was very well dressed in a blue pencil skirt and a white shirt.  She must have been cold wearing something like that at this time of year Merlin thought, even with the coat that lay by her side.  Merlin wasn’t entirely sure whether it was his nerves or the nip in the air that was making him shake.  Oh, the joys of a first job interview.

“Merlin Emrys?” asked the receptionist with a smile.

Merlin gulped, _so soon?_   He stood and walked in the direction she was talking him, his legs felt so heavy he had to concentrate on walking straight.

“Just through there” she said, opening an office door and standing to one side to let him in.

“Thank you” Replied Merlin, which sounded more like ‘ank yo’ _Oh God_ , his mouth was so dry.  His mother has told him to take a bottle of water but he had ignored her, he had rather be thirsty than need the loo during an interview.  Maybe he was wrong, this was worse.

The room seemed to be spinning to Merlin as he directed himself over the small desk in the middle of what seemed a huge office.  At the desk sat a panel of three men.  One, a burly figure with short fair hair and proud features, he was dressed in a navy long sleeved shirt that was unbutton exposing his chest.  Another had long, dark hair and was wearing a slim fit, shiny suit.  Then, the boss, the man in the middle sat looking at Merlin.  He was slim, muscular and blond, very blond with piercing blue eyes.  Merlin could not draw his own eyes away from them.  He was sat in the middle wearing a black suit and tie with a crisp, white shirt.

“Mr Emrys?” asked the blond, tapping his pen on the desk.

“Yes, Merlin Emrys” Merlin said confidently.  He held his hand out and the blond shook it firmly.

“Before we begin, I would like to introduce you to some colleagues of mine.  This here is Gwaine, he is my PA and will be taking notes on this interview.”  He gestured to his left- “This is Percival, he is head of a different department and here to observe.”

Merlin noticed the two men exchange glances and Gwaine smiled.  He was beginning to feel more relaxed now.

“I am Arthur Pendragon, I am head of this department and if you are successful in your application, you will be working closely with me.”

Merlin swallowed, he wasn’t sure what sort of prospect that was. 

“Right, so I see you have recently graduated with a first class degree in accounting.”

“That is correct, yeah” Merlin smiled, trying to seem relaxed but he was shuffling in his chair.

“Right, good.” 

Mr Pendragon was explaining the job in detail and as much as Merlin was trying to listen, his mind wandered like it always does.  He noticed Percival checking his notes, shuffling through papers and shaking his head, he glanced at Gwaine who was writing frantically in shorthand.

The interview actually went okay, for something Merlin was responsible for at least.  He tried hard not to stumble over his words and he even made the boss laugh once, he hoped for good reasons.  Laughing seemed like something that was almost impossible for Mr. Pendragon to do.

***

Merlin was in the waiting room again.  It was just him and the very well dressed girl.  It seemed like an eternity until anything happened, and then the receptionist came out and called the girl in.  _Damn it_ , Merlin thought, he didn’t get the job.  Well of course he wouldn’t, not up against her.  She was probably doubly as qualified, with experience and everything.  Then there was the fact she was a girl, a pretty girl so of course the likes of Arthur Pendragon would hire her.  He stood up, grabbing his coat, ready to leave-

“Mr Emrys?” he heard the receptionist say. “Would you like to come through?”

He noticed the girl leaving in a hurry as he made his way back to the interview room.  The receptionist left it up to him to open the door this time, Merlin was hesitant but he opened the door and stepped inside.

“Congratulations” said Mr Pendragon, barely looking up from his desk.  “You got the job.  Welcome to Kings Consolidated.  We’ll see you Monday.”

“Uh, thanks, thanks so much!” Merlin grinned.

Gwaine patted him on the back as both men were on their way out “Congrats mate, see you Monday” we winked.

Merlin looked back and took one last glance at Arthur Pendragon, he was twizzling a pen between his fingers and reading some notes.  Merlin smiled at him, not that the blond noticed, and left.  There was a spring in his step; he had got his first job!

***

 _Shit_ , Merlin thought, jumping out of bed, his alarm had failed him this morning so he was running twenty minutes late.  His clumsy nature was not helping; tripping over the rug and putting his pants on backwards included.  He hurried downstairs, clothes all on correctly, grabbing his phone, keys and lunch in one swift movement.  He paused by the mirror for a few seconds and smiled a sideways smile.  He looked at his suit, the sleeves hung over his hands and his trousers did not quite reach his shoes.  He tied his red tie as neatly as he could and adjusted the collar of his blue shirt.

The journey felt painfully slow, the bus stopped at every stop it possibly could and every time it did, Merlin let out a long sigh and looked at his watch, it was 8:50.  He was unaware of the occasional glances he kept getting from the other passengers.  He tapped him foot and continued to so until the bus stopped at the end of Balorian St.

Merlin ran across the street, apologising to the drivers in the traffic jam he was causing, and into the Kings Consolidated building.

It was 9:01 by Merlin’s watch as he burst through to office doors.  No one was there.  He turned and looked at the office clock, 8:59, phew.

“Mr Emrys” Arthur Pendragon was standing behind him, briefcase and lunch in hand.  “Come though, you have lots to do on your first day” he laughed, looking Merlin up and down.  “I have some numbers for you to look over if that’s alright and more importantly, can you get me a coffee?”  He handed some loose change to Merlin “There’s a coffee shop at the end of the street, milk, one sugar.”  Arthur Pendragon didn’t saying anything more than that and when Merlin still hadn’t moved Arthur gave him a look that clearly suggested ‘Go!’

Wow, Merlin thought.  What had he got himself into? What a prat!  But he remembered what his parents had told him- ‘just do as you’re told, they’ll lay off you once you settle in.’ It was only his first day; his colleagues were going to test him and tease him as he was the ‘newbie’ after all.

When Merlin returned, Gwaine had arrived and he and Arthur were talking and laughing.  Merlin gave Arthur his coffee with barely a whisper and then went to sit down at his desk.  Merlin glanced over at the coffee machine in the corner of the office and sighed, _prat_ , he thought.  Gwaine and Arthur were ignoring him and continued to talk just out of earshot.  Percival was drinking coffee at Gwaine’s desk and reading the Daily Mail, he tie was undone and his shirt was unbuttoned so his chest was exposed, Merlin admired the sight briefly-

“Shut up!” Merlin heard Arthur say to Gwaine.  But Gwaine just laughed and walked away.

“I had better head off” said Percival, rolling up his newspaper then tidying up his shirt and tie.

Merlin watched Percival leave reluctantly.  He hugged Gwaine and gestured to Arthur politely before leaving and when he left Gwaine sighed and slumped down into his office chair.

“Right” Arthur was finally addressing Merlin.  “These are the files I want you to check,” he passed Merlin a USB. “Could you check that we are in profit?  That would be a start.” He grinned before adding “This may take you all day.  Sorry it got a bit out of hand… and that is why we hired you.”  He pointed at Merlin in an Uncle Sam-esque fashion in an attempt to make a joke. 

“Sure.  I’m on it now.” Merlin replied.

 

About two hours had passed when Merlin had finished the accounts and he was twiddling his thumbs.  He had no idea where everyone else had gone but he thought he could hear Arthur laughing from just outside the office.  Merlin poked his head round the door, “Uh, hey.  I’m done… I think” said Merlin shyly.  The receptionist was laughing and Arthur seemed to be flirting with her, how dare this newbie interrupt.

“Oh, really?”  Arthur raised an eyebrow.  Arthur followed Merlin back into the office and observed over his shoulder.  “Good man” he said, patting him on the back.  Although, Merlin was pretty sure he hadn’t really looked at all.

After that, Arthur seemed to have more respect for Merlin.  They talked and joked and Merlin began to feel much more relaxed.  He was even getting involved in the office banter, even though he found himself the subject of it most of the time.

What Merlin was expecting was to come face to face with the boss and no, not Arthur, _the_ Boss.  Gwaine had said that even Arthur was intimidated by him, everyone was.  Merlin gulped, so this was him.

“Arthur!” said the Boss, storming into the office “I told you that I wanted that report on my desk first thing this morning.”

“Y-yeah, I know, it’s printing now” Arthur stuttered, Merlin was surprised at the change of tone in his voice.

“Now is not first thing this morning though is it boy?” hissed the Boss.

“Here- here it is” Arthur whispered, handing the Boss the report.

The Boss took it without a ‘thank you’ and looked around the office, settling his fiery eyes on Merlin. “What on earth are you doing hiring someone else!”

“It was necessary!  Gwaine and I could not do this alone!  We had the funds to do it, so we hired an accountant so now our accounts will be even more efficient now we have someone who actually knows what they are doing.”  Arthur was red faced.

Merlin wished that the ground would swallow him up… He hated confrontation, hated it. 

“He’s just a boy!”  The Boss laughed, throwing his arm out in Merlin’s direction.

“He’s actually really good at what he does.  He knows what he’s doing.” Arthur said, the Boss ignored him.

“Is that so, boy?” to Boss was directing the question at Merlin “What’s it like working for a man that doesn’t know what _he’s_ doing” he laughed.

Merlin paused for a moment, he was looking at his feet, well anywhere actually apart from up, not up at him anyway.  “Actually…” he cleared his throat “Arthur is a great boss” he met the Boss’s eyes at this point and anticipated the reaction.

“Is that so? And on first name terms as well, well isn’t that nice?”  The Boss patted Arthur on the shoulder with the report and walked out.

“Sorry about that” Arthur said to Merlin and Gwaine.

“Don’t worry about it Arthur” said Gwaine casually.

“He had no right to speak to Merlin like that!  Well done Merlin, that was very brave.”  He patted Merlin on the shoulder as he spoke, sending a shiver up Merlin’s spine.

“It was you he was shouting at.” replied Merlin.

“You get used to it,” Arthur sighed “especially when you used live with him.”

“What?”

“He’s my father Merlin.  Great right?” said Arthur.

Merlin was silent.  _What?_ That man was Arthur’s father… “oh” was all that escaped him.

“Yeah.  He’s _the_ Mr. Pendragon, Uther Pendragon.”  Arthur smiled “Don’t worry about him Merlin.  It was my choice to hire you and he can’t do anything about it.”

Merlin had his mouth open in awe.  Maybe this blond man was not the prat that he first thought he was.  The Arthur he saw today was sweet, vulnerable and brave to stand up for someone he barely knew.  He nodded at Arthur but didn’t say anything, he couldn’t.

“Well get on with what you were doing then!” Arthur said before leaving the office.

Merlin rolled his eyes, maybe not.

***

Merlin had just finished organising the filing cabinet with Gwaine and sat back down at his desk with a sigh, at least it was nearly lunchtime.  Gwaine had said to him earlier that he had to leave early which worried Merlin.  He had to be alone with the boss?

“Oh, you’re leaving me?” Merlin had said jokingly.

“I think you’ll be fine Merlin” Gwaine replied with a wink.  He left, throwing his backpack over his shoulder as he went. 

Merlin watched Gwaine leave until he couldn’t see him anymore.  He noticed that Percival was waiting for him by the exit.  He sighed and tried to engross himself in the accounts, or at least pretended he was busy, maybe Arthur wouldn’t talk to him.

About an hour had passed when Merlin noticed that Arthur kept glancing at him, but he refused to look up.  Arthur was trying to get his attention.

“Merlin, don’t ignore me please.  I am trying to make it obvious” Arthur said smiling at him from behind his desktop.

“Uh, sorry” was the only thing Merlin could think of to say.

The next thing Merlin knew was that Arthur was pushing himself towards him on his wheelie chair and pulled up beside him.

“Whatya doin’?” Arthur asked cheekily, bumping his cheek against Merlin’s shoulder.

Merlin froze looked into his ice blue eyes, they were beautiful.  He was beautiful.  No, what was he thinking?!  He couldn’t think like that, not about someone he worked with.  He just kept gazing into his eyes and there was no awkwardness in it at all.  Arthur seemed to be gazing into Merlin’s eyes in just the same way.

“The office Christmas party is in 3 days, if you didn’t know.” Arthur whispered into Merlin’s ear.

“Oh right.  Well, I haven’t been here long, so…”

“Oh come one!  Perfect timing, you’ll get to know us all better, you know, outside of work.  I would love to get to know you better and not have to act as professional around each other…”

“You touching my leg is not professional.” Merlin remarked, raising an eyebrow.

Arthur smiled “Well you don’t seem to mind and no one is looking.”

Merlin smiled and stopped what he was doing; turning his desk chair around to see if anyone was watching then turned his attention to the beautiful blond man in front of him.  The butterflies in his chest were overwhelming, there was want in his heart and elsewhere.  Arthur took Merlin’s hands in his and they sat there, for what seemed like an eternity getting lost in each other’s eyes.  Merlin’s mouth was dry, as much as the longing was there, he always felt nervous in situations like this.  So, it was a shock to him when Arthur leant in and bumped his forehead against Merlin’s.  Merlin gasped.

“Sorry” Arthur said, backing off.

“Don’t be sorry” Merlin gave Arthur that sideways smile that showed the dimples in his cheeks. “It’s just-”

 “Shhh.  C’mon, lunch.  Do you want to come for lunch with me?” Arthur said, “that’s what I wanted to ask you all along.”

Merlin saw that he had little choice in the matter so obliged.

The two men walked down the street in silence, they kept exchanging glances and as Arthur smiled, Merlin would blush and look at his feet.  Merlin was starting to think that he got more than he bargained for with this job.  That was okay.

 

Since the incident where they were alone in the office, Merlin could not stop thinking about that prat.  Arthur filled his thoughts during the day and his dreams at night.  Yep, it was happening again, that feeling of want that you know is only going to end in hurt.  But this felt different.  It felt right almost, even though it was totally wrong and went against company policy.  That was just a minor detail, wasn’t it?

 

The next day Gwaine was back and he and Arthur were horsing around like they always did.  Merlin sighed, he didn’t care anymore and he knew they meant no harm by it, so just laughed along.  Although, every time he did Arthur would joke that he ‘needed to get on with work’ and ruffle his hair a little harder than was necessary.

It was when a paper airplane hit him in the temple at remarkable speed that Merlin woke up from the day dream he was having.

“Bloody hell Arthur, that was damn well near his eye!” Gwaine laughed when he realised Merlin was okay.

Merlin blinked and came back to his senses, his hand against his face where the sharp point had hit him “ow!” he moaned, looking up at Arthur who was grinning. “That really hurt.”

“Oh shush _Mer_ lin” Arthur pecked Merlin on the cheek and Merlin squirmed.

“What are you doing?  There are people here” he said through his teeth, glancing at Arthur in horror.

Gwaine laughed, indicating that he already knew and that Merlin was naïve to think otherwise. “Buddy its okay.  Your two can do what you like” he grinned.

“You told him?” Merlin said pathetically, still clutching his face.

“Merlin, he knew before you did…”

“Well un-tell him!  We will lose our jobs!”

“There are more important things on this world you know.”

“For you maybe, this is all I have and I need money!”

“Merlin… Calm down.  My father isn’t going to find out if that is what worries you.”

Merlin looked at Gwaine, embarrassed.

“Besides, you have me.” whispered Arthur so Gwaine couldn’t here.

Merlin smiled, _really?_   He thought.

 

∞

 

Social situations frightened Merlin, especially when alcohol was involved.  He was temped not to go to the Christmas Party but _Arthur_ was going to be there. Arthur, the man who let the light into his life over the past few days.  He had never felt happier and more attracted to a person; he could not let this slip.  But then, Arthur was his _boss_.  He could not pursue this even if he was sure he wanted to.  He would lose his job; they would both lose their jobs.  Was that a risk they were willing to take?  Arthur didn’t seem to care; he would often flirt with Merlin and touch him in a more than friendly and far from professional way on a regular occasion.  The difference between the two men is that Merlin was shy and reserved and liked to keep that side of his life private.  Then there was Arthur, wanting to parade round the streets shouting from the rooftops that he was in love.  _Love?_ Was that what this was?  Merlin didn’t want this party to bring out the secret that he had so desperately wanted to hide.  It was only a matter of time before Arthur did something and someone would notice.

 

Merlin was watching TV, the party was starting in about an hour and he had made no attempt to get himself ready.  The dress code was ‘smart-casual’ a theme that Merlin could not quite comprehend.  _It’s one or the other, surely!_   He knew he had the odd smart suit and then on the other hand he had jeans.  Merlin owned very little in between.

He stood staring at his sad sight of a wardrobe until his eyes ached but he could barely work out one item of clothing that was acceptable, let alone an outfit.  Eventually, he settled on some stone washed slim cut jeans, that were slightly less worn and torn than the others and a royal blue shirt which he had forgot he owned… It must have been a Christmas present from a few years back.

Once Merlin was dressed, he stood in front of the mirror, analysing his efforts.  _Not too bad,_ he thought.  He tried his best to straighten his hair and looked in the mirror again.  It wasn’t perfect but it would do.  He decided that he would leave his coat here as he never knew where to put them in social situations and was scared he would lose it.  Instead, he picked up the maroon scarf that his gran had knitted him a few years back.  It didn’t look as frumpy as he thought it would.

With the final touches in place; aftershave and another adjustment of hair, Merlin was ready.  He went downstairs to the lobby to wait for the taxi he had ordered; he could see the road from there.  He kept checking his phone for the time, the taxi was late.

Finally, the taxi arrived, five minutes late but it felt like an eternity to Merlin.

“Uh, hi… yeah, Kings Consolidated please.”

The taxi driver nodded as he pulled away.

 

Merlin peered through the door; everyone was laughing, dancing, drinking and having a good time.  He didn’t think this was really his thing.  He turned to leave-

“Merlin?  Where are you going? Come in! I will get you a drink.”  It was Arthur.

Arthur looked stunning, his usual business suit replaced with a smart red shirt and skinny jeans and then Merlin noticed the dorky Christmas tie and smiled.

“Yeah sure, thanks Arthur” Merlin said, following Arthur to the bar and watched him as he ordered a pint.  Arthur handed it to him “Come on, drink up!”

Merlin noticed that Arthur has already had half of his “I had better catch up then!”

“This is my second!” Arthur winked.

Merlin grimaced and wondered how many pints he would be able to manage before everyone worked out that he was a complete lightweight.

 

As Merlin thought, it wasn’t long before he was feeling a little worse for wear.  Was it three or four pints he had had?  He couldn't remember.  Arthur was practically holding him up and he wasn’t the soberest person there either. 

They stumbled around the dance floor to Brenda Lee’s ‘Rockin’ Around the Christmas Tree’ falling into each other and other people, apologising and laughing as they did.

Arthur’ dancing was ridiculous and made Merlin laugh until his belly hurt.  It couldn’t help but join in, he didn’t care that people were watching. 

The track changed to the obligatory, end of the night slow dance.  It was Celine Dion’s ‘My Heart Will Go On’ and a few people groaned, some laughed and the floor suddenly seemed to feel emptier.

Arthur held Merlin throughout the song, not really dancing but slowly swaying, a few other people were dancing around them.  Percival and Gwaine were standing forehead to forehead and swaying.

“Merlin” Arthur whispered, “We can go now… No one will see us leave.”  His speech as slurring and his lips were so close to Merlin’s ear that Merlin could feel the moisture or his breath.

Merlin smiled, it was true, no one was looking, and everyone was too engrossed in dancing or too drunk to notice they were even gone.

“Okay” Merlin whispered back, he was getting the feeling that he was too drunk to make a rational decision though, he didn’t care.

Arthur took him by the hand and led him out of the main hall and into the corridor.  They walked; more like ran down the hall until they reached the store room.

“In here” said Arthur, gesturing to Merlin to go in first, looking behind them as he shut the door to see if anyone saw them.

The room was full of office supplies and the two men were careful not to knock into any of it or make too much noise.

“Arthur” Merlin began.

“Shh, don’t speak” Arthur said, shutting him up indefinitely with a hard kiss to the lips.  It was clumsy and rough, alcohol taking over.

Merlin gasped and pulled away in shock.

“What’s wrong Merlin?”  Arthur refused to remove his hand from Merlin’s face and was gently brushing over his cheekbone with his thumb.

“Nothing, it just took me by surprise that’s all.” Merlin shrugged.

“It’s okay isn’t it?  I mean, what did you think I wanted us to come here for?”

“Arthur, we’ll lose our jobs if someone finds us.”

“Only ‘if’ Merlin, no one will.  No one will even notice we’re gone.”

Merlin relaxed and let Arthur kiss him this time.  It was still clumsy but deep and meaningful causing Merlin to fall backwards.  He grabbed the shelf for balance but his hand slipped and folders and paper cascaded onto the floor. 

“Sorry” Merlin whispered between kisses but Arthur ignored it and began to unbutton Merlin’s shirt.  Merlin relaxed into the pile of papers he had fallen into and let Arthur kiss his chest and neck.

 

...

“Where is Arthur? I want to make my speech.” slurred Uther to Percival.

Percival looked all around him, trying to make it look like he was looking for him when he knew damn well that he wasn’t in the hall.  “Um, I don’t know sir.”

“Well help me find him.  I am not making my speech without him here.” He stumbled into Gwaine and pulled Percival with him out of the hall.

 

...

Arthur pulled Merlin’s arms out of the sleeves of his shirt and began to unbutton his own.  Merlin helped him and began to kiss his chest tentatively.  Arthur encouraged him by pulling him closer and running his fingers through his hair.

The blond was now straddling him and Merlin lay helpless on the store room floor.  He closed his eyes and felt Arthur’s tongue and teeth caress every inch of his upper body. 

Arthur stopped for breath, sitting up and balancing himself over Merlin.  Merlin propped himself up on his elbows to get a closer look into those beautiful blue eyes. 

Banging and voices came from outside the store room.  Arthur jumped up and grabbed Merlin’s shirt, throwing it to him.  Merlin was putting on his shirt when the door flew open-

“Arthur!  I have been looking for you everyw-hat is going on?!”

Arthur did not give Merlin time to think of anything to say.  They ran.  Thy ran, hand in hand, like Merlin had never run before.  Arthur was fit and he was barely out of breath when they had reached the ground floor and were heading out of the building.  Merlin however was more or less being dragged by the blond man through the streets.  They ran past crowds of people, ignoring the looks and comments they were getting.  They ran past the town Christmas tree, shimmering in all its glory.  They ran thtough the town that was a glow with Christmas lights and the sound of classic yuletide hits could be heard coming from every bar.

Eventually, they got to the park.  It was quite and they were far away enough that no one would think to look for them there, not even the great Uther Pendragon.  They collapsed into the nearest bench, both trying to catch their breath.

Arthur laughed.

“What’s so funny, that was not funny.” Merlin’s voice was wobbling.  Arthur thought that he was about to cry. “Your father’s going to sack us… Or kill us!”

Arthur smiled “really Merlin, you do say the strangest of things.  It’ll be fine.”

“Just because you don’t understand them, doesn’t mean they are strange.  Idiot!” laughed Merlin.

The boss raised an eyebrow and laughed.  “Calling your boss names?  Now that _is_ a sackable offense!” he joked rising from the bench.

Merlin turned and began to run but Arthur was already on top of him, grabbing him tight from behind.  Merlin squirmed; trying to free himself.  His hysterical laughter wasn’t doing him any favours and Arthur wasn’t going to let him off this time.  Both men ended up collapsing in a heap into the long grass.  Both laughing so hard they could barely breathe.

Once the laughter subsided, they found themselves still lying there, looking up at the starry sky.  Eventually Arthur nudged Merlin with his knee, so Merlin lay on his side to look at him. 

“I’m glad you’re here Merlin” Arthur said out of the blue. “I don’t think I have ever enjoyed coming to work before.”

Merlin said nothing but he was smiling.  “I didn’t think my first job would be _this_ interesting!  Not that we still have our jobs…”

“Probably not… But, he is my father, I’m sure I can get him to come round.”

“You sure about that?” Merlin laughed.

“Sure as I have ever been about my father, yeah!” Arthur sighed and turned to Merlin.  “Maybe in another life Merlin, all this would be easier.” He paused.  “You know what?  We’re not even working until after Christmas now.  What have you got planned?”

“Not a lot actually.  My parents are away so… I’m sort of on my own.”

“Well that’s perfect then.” Arthur grinned.  “Come on, up you get.  Christmas is on me.”

Merlin smiled and let Arthur pick him up, he was still very drunk even with all the fresh air.  He took Arthur’s hand and they walked hand in hand through the park.  Christmas with Arthur was the perfect scenario.

**Author's Note:**

> alittlecastiel, Merry Christmas! I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
